


Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time

by ForTheOffBeatHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Could Be Canon, Domestic Fluff, Fireworks, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Not Beta Read, Shut Up Kiss, Slow Build, Snow Day, Sugamama, Thanksgiving, Winter, dadchi, just a little, mama and papa crow, medling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheOffBeatHeart/pseuds/ForTheOffBeatHeart
Summary: It's the holidays and there's gotta be something in the water because everyone's feeling something pulling them closer. Suga can hardly stand it, Kageyama's heart is already exploding, and Hinata and Daichi are just oblivious. Or are they? Kageyama x Hinata= kids being kids   Suga x Daichi= mum and dad being mum and dad (not Parent!DaiSuga tho)





	1. Might As Well Give Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAAA The time has finally come to share this! Can you guess what happens next?

~Hinata P.O.V.  
Snow wasn't falling after practice, but it was more than cold enough. Hinata pulled his yellow scarf over his nose and buried his face as deep in it as he could while walking. He shivered mostly against the cold, but also something else... He couldn't place it, but something in the air besides the lack of snow felt strange the magical night before Thanksgiving. It made him even more excited to think that fate had something new in store. He knew he was right when Tanaka, Noya and Asahi politely excused themselves from coming to Ukai's shop. That just didn't happen! No one knew where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ended up, thought that was much less surprising. Then it was just the four: Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi and Suga. Just as suddenly, a moment after this realization, Daichi cleared his throat and spoke up from behind them. Everyone stopped to look.  
"Okay, first off, you two," he looked pointedly at the two first-years, "Don't- Don't go thinking that this'll happen every time there's some holiday, okay? And it wasn't even really my idea, but why don't we leave Ukai and- uh, and Ukai has company right now, I think it's best not to disturb them, and-" He cut himself off and his face began to turn a light pink, possibly from the cold wind gushing through, when Suga smiled his Mother Hen smile and shook his head slightly. Something about that, how Suga and Daichi just got each other, made Hinata feel warmer. It was nice. "Right," Daichi continued, "Why don't I treat us to a little Thanksgiving dinner?” What? Food? Yes!  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Hinata bounced up and down before grabbing the silent Kageyama's wrist with both gloved hands and pulled them both forward to give Daichi a hug.  
"Thank you! Thank you, Captain!" He could feel Kageyama stiffen at all of the contact, Daichi shivered with a chuckle, and Suga join the group, squeezing them all together in a very warm, very cozy, rather worn out mass that the little red head enjoyed so much he wanted to cry. Food, food, food! With the Captain and two really cool setters! This was going to be so much fun! Laughing purely out of excitement, Hinata detached himself, dispersing the huddle, and began jumping around again, urging Daichi to hurry and lead the way. Even Kageyama was smiling.  
~Daichi P.O.V.  
Daichi was truly caught off guard by Hinata's surprise-attack hug. Seeing him grab Kageyama's hand, no, seeing the look of pure and utter flustered shock on Kageyama's now reddish face made his heart swell. What good kids he had. He gladly let himself be hugged. Then he felt soft, gloved fingers push up then down in a gentle stroking manner at the short hairs low on the back of Daichi's neck. The ticklish touch made him shiver and he tried to hold back a bark of laughter as he turned to Suga.  
His heart was really working now. He looked at Suga's face, his eyes closed but still looking so full and bright and- just... Happy. There was a sharp aching twinge of fear, but he beat it down and let go, Suga also taking his soft cheek off of Daichi's shoulder, as Hinata began bouncing around impatiently. Kageyama's face had turned back to what it normally was, a glare directed at Hinata, and swiped at the little ball of fire when he made the mistake of hopping within reaching distance. This got him to stop wasting energy in one way, but the two predictably began arguing. He didn't realized he was smiling with an open mouth until his eyes darted to the side without his permission and saw Suga wearing the exact same one, only better. Feeling self-conscious, he pressed his lips together tightly, but he knew he couldn't stop smiling at the two silly children.  
Finally, if only to keep himself from looking foolish, Daichi beckoned them and lead the way to the homey little restaurant only a block or two away from the back of Karasuno. The atmosphere had always reminded him of a particular duo he knew. It was a calm and collected place, even nice soothing earth tones, but during the rush hours it was hyper and bright and ready for any challenge. He had taken Suga there before. His heart kicked up again just thinking about it. He shouldn't think of those times as dates or anything. They weren't a thing. But remembering Suga's familiar, peaceful face under the gentle orange lights of the restaurant, putting an angelic glow on him, his eyes looking so happy just to be with Daichi, made him feel ways he probably shouldn't. His excitement was amazing and torturous.  
~Suga's P.O.V.  
Suga happily took the rear and helped herd the bickering Kageyama and Hinata. He knew where they were going. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable Daichi had been all those times he's taken him to that little, very-nice-for-the-low-prices restaurant. It was there that Suga had originally voiced the idea to try to get Hinata and Kageyama at least a little closer by New Years. Of course, only Suga really wanted to meddle, and if they had to be forced it wouldn't happen, but Suga also knew that there was something there for Kageyama. Not just anyone could have wormed their way into the de-frosted kid's heart, even Tanaka could see that. It made Suga oddly happy that Kageyama clearly needed a push for something to finally happen.  
That being said, Suga was not really clear on how taking the two boys with them as a group would go anywhere. Well, okay, he could kind of see it if Daichi and himself excused themselves after making the two kids more comfortable. Maybe this would work? Would tonight be the night his two babies finally took that huge step? He was thrumming with excitement, much like Hinata was, by the time they passed into the heavenly warmth of the restaurant. Dear god, Suga rubbed his face, mushing his skin around like an old man at the thought of Hinata, that little drop of flaming octane, rubbing off on him. Maybe he was already too old for this.  
Smiling and shaking his head clear, he tailed the boisterous train to the booth in the corner of windows, a lovely, warm view of the cold, clear night outside. Cars were still putting along sleepily. Turning his attention back to the table, he swears he caught Daichi staring at him. Not wanting to embarrass him in front of the kids, Suga pretended not to notice. Instead, he closed his eyes and dedicated his whole face to an eager smile. He knew what he wanted to order. Daichi liked to try the different sautés, but Suga always wanted two pancakes, scrambled eggs, some mildly spicy sausage, and a humble cup of syrup. Daichi's expression when he saw Suga's plate arrive was warm and familiar. It did things to Suga's heart that the logical part of him wished it didn't.  
To remind him that he was happy for an even bigger reason, the spirit of Thanksgiving rushed back when Hinata elbowed Kageyama, as discretely as Hinata could be, and they both bowed their heads.  
"Thanks so much! Both of you!" Chirped Hinata.  
"Thank you very much. This looks good..." offered Kageyama in an almost defeated tone. Another smile tugged at the corner of Suga's lips, and he knew that Daichi felt it too. Poor Kageyama. He was getting too desperate to even fight anymore. Suga could relate. True, Daichi wasn't nearly as difficult to handle, but for the past few months, especially when the cold set in, he'd been trying to spend so much time with Suga. And it was pretty obvious. He figured it was because Daichi didn't really have anyone else he'd likely rather spend these cold months with, not that Daichi particularly wanted to be with Suga for them. Despite telling himself that, he let his heart hope that maybe here was something, one of them just needed to take the first step. It was because of what that first step would have to be that Suga had been holding himself back. If it was just that, if they were just the best friends each other had, then Suga knew he'd never be able to act like nothing happened afterwards.  
"Hey! Stop fighting, you two! You kicked me!" Suga quipped at the harsh ache now added to his sore leg. Completely out of character, Daichi kicked Hinata in response. Hinata seemed to assume it was Suga as pay back, so he kicked Suga's knee, though in a more gentle fashion. For that, Kageyama took the liberty to kick Hinata with a, "Hey, don't be so immature, shrimp!" under his breath. Hinata proceeded to kick Kageyama, apparently not in a gentle fashion. The two immediately began wrestling when the taller of the two lunged over. After a few seconds of this, Suga was much less amused and much more hungry.  
"Hey, you two, our food's getting cold." Kageyama froze and looked to his plate, which was no longer radiating steam, to Suga, who was about to begin radiating steam, then to Hinata, whose jacket he still had a death grip on. Hinata had one hand mostly wrapped around Kageyama's wrist, the other two's hands tangled together in a mess of hastily placed fingers. Suga smiled, and he just knew Daichi was looking at him, not the trouble-makers.  
~Kageyama's P.O.V.  
Frozen. Stuck. Paralyzed. His brain could supply him with plenty of like words, but he couldn't speak. Suga and Daichi were watching as Hinata and he just sat there, still very much touching, and he was right, the food was cooling down. Finally, after a few exchanged glances, Kageyama withdrew his hands. Or, he tried to. The wrist still at Hinata's mercy hadn't let go until a moment after, like the shrimp was too slow to get what was going on. He frowned deeply at his food, glaring as fiercely as he pleased at nothing as he took a bite. His expression faltered when his true hunger hit him, and soon all four of them were scarfing the food they had all meant to enjoy and "be thankful for".  
Kageyama didn't like celebrating things, really. Parties and gatherings always felt so empty and pointless. He hated to admit it, but this was nice. He maybe, somehow, actually might have liked the four of them being there. Hinata's body heat was shifting up and down his leg and side, and it gave him goosebumps. It made him hyper-aware. It pissed him off. A chuckle between Suga and Daichi on the other side of the booth caught his wandering attention. They were smiling and almost avoiding each other's eyes, but they were clearly laughing about the same thing.  
"What? What, what?" Hinata piped up from next to him. He shivered again. Daichi looked an odd mix of proud and embarrassed, but Suga spoke up and shook his head, waving his fork back and forth.  
"No, no, it's nothing. Just, you two seem to be getting along better and better. We're happy for you." That got Hinata going.  
"Yeah!" He turned to Kageyama, who felt surrounded and helplessly stared down his food, willing himself to take another “last bite”. "We are getting along well, right? You like me, right?" His heart stuttered but Hinata had turned his attention to eating again, "I think you're right. He might be mean all the time, but he's mean in a nicer way now!"  
"That doesn't even make any sense, dumbass." Aw, crap. That just slipped out. He meant for tonight to be okay. He wanted a chance for Hinata and him to be okay. He wanted to have a friend. But he was just so freaking annoying! Whenever he entered a room, where ever he was within Kageyama's vicinity, that's where his eyes were. It ticked him off to no end that Hinata commanded his attention so completely, and he didn't even mean to. Kageyama didn't even know why or how. Daichi put in his own five cents then.  
"No, it does. Kageyama, you, admittably," he rubbed the back of his neck before going on, cutting up some sauteed green beans at the same time, "You used to be a scary kind of mean. Even I was intimidated. I'm not saying you've "lost your edge" or anything, but you've been more open to the rest of us, too. It's a good thing. A great thing, actually. Having a player of your skill get along with- no, scratch that, it's not even just about the team. It's good for us as friends, right?" He finished with an awkward smile, one that became very genuine when Hinata and Suga began encouragingly laughing and clapping to Daichi's speech.  
Kageyama looked outside, glad that they were warm. Now, he had the real urge to give thanks. He was already out of character, enjoying this. Enjoying sitting next to-- right next to-- Hinata. So you know what, he did. With determination, he looked from one teammate to another to get their attention and proclaimed,  
"I'm thankful for this opportunity to... to make... friends. I'm thankful for being accepted as who I was, and thankful for being changed, since it seems to make everyone else happy and-" There was a finger poking his cheek. Instantly, he snapped his teeth at it, aiming to scare the insanely stupid red head. He squeaked and jumped back, along with the other two.  
"Good, good!" Hinata began laughing. Really, it was more like a giggle, all bubbling and free and light. "I was just making sure it was really you!" Kageyama frowned, but saw that Daichi and Suga had found it funny and allowed himself to upturn the corner of his lips.  
~Hinata's P.O.V.  
He was brimming, bursting, with happiness. This was just so wonderful! He was eating yummy, hot food with funny, great people! He was thrumming with restocked energy, despite his worn out body. Something in Kageyama seemed to be getting better. It felt like Kageyama hade a wall like Dateko’s in him, and it was getting smaller. And hey, hey, hey, just how close had Daichi and Suga scooted together? When had that even happen? Hinata knew he was getting tired, and he could feel his head slowing down. He just didn't know anything about power conservation. Nor did he care. Suga was the first to say something after Kageyama's speech.  
"I'm thankful for another fun season. I'm very thankful to be friends with some pretty awesome underclassmen," he gazed kindly at Hinata, then more pointedly at Kageyama, "and- yeah." He certainly didn't sound finished, but whatever he was going to say, it wasn't gonna be said now. No one missed the glance at Daichi. Hinata was struck with the need to save the moment, sparked by Kageyama shifting uncomfortably, shifting away.  
"I'm thankful for the world's best friends! Most of them aren't here right now, but you guys are cool. So... yeah..." Okay, so that wasn't the smooth save he’d been hoping for, but hey, he was one of the coolest players on the team! He could play it off! And he puffed his chest with pride when it seemed he had. Daichi gave his thanks and, much like Suga's, it seemed half-finished. The meals were finished with no awkwardness, however, and it really was really, really nice. Then it was awkward again. Really, really awkward. Suga had decided to use the restroom, and Daichi had very abruptly decided to leave the two boys with money for the waiter and follow him. What even happened?  
The waiter came and they payed, then made the stupid mistake of going to the outside bench to wait. Hinata wanted to go back inside. Like, really, really wanted to go back into the warm insides of the restaurant. However, they were closing now and Kageyama had grabbed his elbow with a “don't-even” glare when he'd tried to get to the door. So they sat. Alone. Waiting for Daichi to lead them to a point where they could find their ways home. He was shivering worse than those dead leaves over there within seconds. It was horrible. He closed his eyes tight and curled into the corner of the bench. He was a tight ball of thin, sweat-damp cloth and meager body heat when suddenly he felt his rear being pulled across the bench. He opened his eyes just as warmth enveloped him. Glorious, wonderful heat! Then it registered. Kageyama had pulled him close and wrapped an arm around the not-trembling-in-fear boy.  
"What," Hinata jumped, but was distracted when he saw the impossible. Was...  
"Are you blushing?" He'd said that out loud! He said it! He flinched and closed his eyes, waiting to get hit in the head. But that didn't happen. Looking up again, he was surprised to see the black haired boy looking right at him, but with no malice. His expression was... it was human! It was so weird seeing Kageyama, but not... He looked flustered... or maybe it was...  
"Wha-" words wouldn't come out. Had his eyes always been that bright shade of blue? Hinata truly felt small. Maybe he had shrunk back into the other's arm, but it felt like there was no space between them. Kageyama looked away but didn't turn his head. He did look flustered. He looked just as trapped as Hinata had felt.  
"Don't- Don't say dumb things like, "You like me, right?". Stupid..." What. That hurt. Hinata felt that like a cold needle right in his chest. He had just had so much fun, they had even gotten Kageyama to smile, and now... Now he was reminding Hinata, warning him, that they were not friends... Too tired to reason, Hinata felt his nose tingle painfully. His eyes burned. Then hot tears fell, making his face even more cold. Kageyama jolted then. They made eye contact again, and it seemed he hadn't known Hinata was crying. He suddenly shook Hinata. When did his hands find their way to Hinata's shoulders?  
"No! No, don't cry! I didn't mean- I meant- not that- I mean-" and then Hinata found himself surrounded by darkness and warmth. Kageyama was hugging him. Hugging. And it felt amazing. He could feel the blush all over Kageyama's face, and Hinata just knew that his ears were all red, too. Slowly, he clutched Kageyama's sides and awkwardly pulled them even closer together. This was what he'd wanted all night.  
~Suga's P.O.V.  
"I think we can do it." Suga knew they could.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to meddle with them though...?" He was losing patients with Daichi. Pouting to hopefully get over with this topic, he turned to said man and crossed his arms.  
"Are you doubting my powers? Besides, what about you and I?" Okay... he wanted the conversation to go there, but he was picturing with less... well not like that. Daichi looked shocked. Great. It was just the two of them in the bathroom. He figured the restaurant would be closing. Tonight just wasn't the night, huh...  
"Uh... about that... I guess- well.. Suga?" His heart jumped at hearing his name. He loved it. Daichi's voice was meant for saying his name, he swore. His head snapped to the side to look, curios as to what Daichi could be talking about.  
"Yes?"  
"W-well, I just- I- you know what," he look a breath, "I had fun. Thank you for coming tonight. I'm thankful for that.” Suga was so done. His heart could not take it. His handsome best friend was being all cute and stuttering in a freaking restaurant bathroom trying to have a heart-to-heart and it was just too much. Not caring that his hands weren't completely dry yet, he grabbed Daichi's collar and pushed him up against the tile wall. It looked clean. There was no space between them as Suga leaned up just hairs away from Daichi's face and stared at him. Both of their eyes were wide, even Suga was surprised that he'd finally done it, and he could see it in his best friend's eyes before Daichi moved to close the gap.


	2. Might As Well Be Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must be something in the snowy air, because Kageyama can't escape it and neither Suga nor Daichi can resist it for much longer.

~Suga's P.O.V.  
Oh, it was cold. It was cold, cold, cold, freezing-his-poor-nose-off cold, and Suga was waiting as patiently as he could. His scarf seemed much too small now that he was trying to pull it up over his entire face, his jacket much too tiny now that he was trying to use it to cover his entire body. It wasn't snowing, or even cloudy, but the sun just would not break through the layer of icy air. But this was for Daichi. There was no point in denying he'd do anything for that slow-witted friend of his. Anything included standing out in the snow at nine in the morning on a Saturday waiting for Daichi to get there early so they could finish cleaning before their boys got to the gym. He smiled and the silly thought that he felt like a grumpy old grandpa, not being able to help spoiling his children. He sighed and shook his head.  
His cheeks regain some color and he thought, "hey, they feel warmer. Maybe embarrassment isn't always so bad." So he let his mind go wherever it wanted. Daichi had left that night in the cafe in a flustered stiffness that was almost crushing after their incredible make-out session in the bathroom. Since then, it had almost been like nothing happened, only Hinata and Kageyama were being a bit awkward as well. Fear, or rather anxiousness, set in when it occurred to him that the boys might have come back into the bathroom to find them. They would have seen, if that was the case. It would explain what was going on...  
At the same time, maybe that wasn't so bad. Suga had this weird sense that if others knew, the thing between him and Daichi would solidify, even a little. Daichi must have noticed. Everyone must have noticed how odd it was between the duo. Their quicks were still... but they didn't bicker as much. Not that it would seem like a bad thing, but for those two it just wasn't natural.  
Just then, a dark, strong figure turned the corner. The way he was almost trotting in the snow reminded his of Tanaka. He was snickering when Daichi was close enough to see. Surprise and curiosity were written all over his face.  
"What? I'm dont have toothpaste on my forehead again, do I? Or on my jacket?" He smiled back at Suga, and they both realized at the same time that now was the perfect time to talk.  
"No, but you have something on your sleeve, I think." Daichi perked up after unlocking the gym doors and grabbed at his arms, twisting and trying to find something on his jacket. Huffing and giving up, he made a face and stepped into the slight warmth of the gym.  
"I do not." He replied firmly. Suga enjoyed that part of Daichi. He liked that his friend would be serious even when it was clear that he should be taking a joke. It was, in it's own way, silly and kind of cute, actually.  
"I think it's you're heart." Suga watched him slide his duffle bag onto the bench, following suit, and noticed his broad shoulders slump a bit as he caught the joke. Suga let out a chuckle to let Daichi know it was okay to laugh, and he did, a little.  
"Okay, okay, I get it. You wanna talk, we should talk, and now's a great time-"  
"I want to." Daichi stopped half way turned toward him and stared at the wall for a moment as if processing that Suga had said something. He smiled an awkward smile, but it was clear he tried.  
"I- I know. That's what I'm saying. You wanna talk, so now-"  
"No. No, no, I meant... uh..." Suga felt a blush creep up on him. God, he'd only said half of what he meant to say that moment. How embarrassing. He cleared his throat and meaningfully found Daichi's eyes, holding the dark gaze in his own and continued, 'What I meant to say is that I want to be with... with... you. I want to be with you. I do, and," Suga could feel his confidence going rapidly down the drain. So he kept rambling, " and I thought for a long time that these things were just miss-placed whatevers but they've been stuck where they are for years now and I don't want them to go away anymore because I think it's okay for me to like a guy if it's you and I was hoping since we've been going on dates and things that you might feel the same and I don't know why it's been so awkward but I don't-" Daichi finally caught up and placed his hands firmly but gently on Suga's shoulders. Suga knew he looked terrified at that moment, but relief flooded through him like tidal wave when he saw the shameless grin taking hold of Daichi's whole entire face.  
It was a scene from a movie only neither of them knew their lines. Daichi took the lead this time, though. They were pulled together slowly and the kiss was sweet. Short, but very sweet.  
~Hinata's P.O.V.  
"Bitter as always, I see." Hinata regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. Kageyama had been standing at the place where they usually meet in the mornings, on his phone looking bored out of his mind. If he was so bored, why didn't he do something not boring? He didn't get it. 'Well, that was Kageyama,' was what Hinata always told himself. It was cold! And since he'd ticked off the king,  
"It's the perfect morning for me to beat you in a race, don't you- Eek!" He dared to turn back for just a second and saw the tall dark figure quickly gaining on him. He was gonna be killed! Eaten alive! Or worse, trampled over and dragged through the snow all the way to the- "Oh crap, there's a wall there!" Hinata realized too late how close he was to the doors of the gym and tried to slide to a stop, but ended up skidding to a halt when he crashed into the very solid doors. The thump sounded like it echoed inside the building, and then he heard an almost snorting chuckle. What? He looked around, thinking maybe one of the others had arrived, but the only other person out here was Kageyama... His mouth fell open as he stared at the king. Who was...  
"Are you... Are you laughing?" The taller male jumped a little and immediately turned to hide his face. No! Hinata wanted to see! But just as he was reaching to turn him around, the door slid open suddenly and loudly. Both Daichi and Suga were inside, both looking like they were trying not to smile, both standing rather close to each other, and the gym wasn't set up. Huh. Never-the-less practice went on like it should have. Suga seemed less talkative to Kageyama, less instructive, but every time Hinata did catch him saying something, Kageyama seemed a bit stiff. Hinata wondered if it would be okay. To do their quicks and all. Eventually their extra practice came to a close, and Suga and Daichi still seemed to stand too close together. Or closer. Did they always stand so close?  
They were alone again as the two older boys presumably went to that cafe from all those weeks ago. It was then, when he had climbed safely (without permission) onto Kageyama's bike that they'd left behind before the race, that Hinata voiced his thoughts.  
"Do you think Suga and Daichi are together?" Kageyama made a surprised grunting sound, or maybe it was just a sound he made when he was beginning to pedal. It took him another moment to get to a flat-ish down-hill before he replied.  
"Why would you say that?" Hinata leaned against Kageyama's back and thought.  
"I think so 'cause they're always so close. And today, just now, they were even closer, like, literally! I bet they're going on dates at that cafe place! I bet they're on one right now!" Kageyama waited another moment.  
"You really think they're... gay?" Hinata cringed. Not at the word, but how the raven haired boy had said it. It was so disbelieving and... disapproving? It seemed wrong to think that way about two of their favorite upper-classmen.  
"Well," he drew out, "I don't think they're gay. Maybe they just they love each other? That just makes them made for each other..." and then he thought to shut up. Oh jeez, he'd run his mouth and said something really freaking uncool! Nooo! He waited for Kageyama to make fun of him. But he didn't?  
"I guess you're right." And Hinata didn't dare say anything. Kageyama let the silence carry on until they were at Ukai's shop, but when they passed it, Hinata spoke up on behalf of his poor, grumbling stomach.  
"Hey! Are you trying to starve me to death? What's up with this! And you can't tell me you aren't hungry too, you are human, and you can't-" The bike stopped abruptly. It must have been colder than Hinata had noticed because Kageyama's face seemed a bit red. Still without a word, said boy got off the bike a propped it up. The thin snow crunched a but and he almost seemed to slip, but of course he didn't. And before Hinata could get off the back of the bike, he was being lifted off Simba style and plopped down a few feet away. Whaaa... There was a moment where they were just staring at each other, but Hinata had no clue what was going on. He must have looked as confuse as he really was because he could have sworn he say the ruthless King smile before he turned. No facing Hinata, but getting back on his bike, he spoke.  
"You're right, I am hungry after all." And he started to bike back the way they came. Away. He was biking away. Without Hinata! With a loud shout, Hinata began to chase after the slowly moving bike. There may or may not have been a string of mild, under-breath curses by the time Kageyama stopped the bike again. Hinata was tired when he caught up, so he bent over for a bit, but when he stood up straight again, he saw Kageyama curled up face down in the snow, trembling. What.  
"What? Kageyama, are you okay? Are you that hungry? I could run to the shop if you- if..." Had he heard wheezing? That surely wasn't a sign of hunger. The red head tip toed over to his friend and pushed him over with his foot. Okay, he kicked him, fine, but Kageyama didn't even notice. The taller of the two rolled onto his side and tried to cover his face, hold his stomach, and keep quiet. But once he peeked up at the stunned Hinata, staring at him with unsure astonishment, he couldn't anymore and practically howled with laughter. Hinata jumped at the sudden outburst, and stayed a little nervous at the strange sound of Kageyama's laugh. He didn't get why pretending to leave him behind was so funny, but, seeing Kageyama's face turning bright pink and hearing him gasping for breath while trying (and failing) to not burst into more laughter, watching such an oddly happy sound come from an oddly happy smile, Hinata started to giggle a bit, too.  
Soon the two were getting strange looks as the creeps laughing at nothing, rolling around in the snow. Alas, the experience ended after a handful of minutes, and Kageyama tamed his still pink face. Hinata bit his lip, feeling a bit awkward, and the need to do so spread to Kageyama who did the same without knowing.  
~Kageyama's P.O.V.  
"Get back on the bike. I'll buy the pork buns." Even though he refused to look at the little ball of energy, he could feel the wide grin light up the boy's face behind him. It was almost intense enough to warm his back as he climbed back onto the bike, ready to get food. So ready. It had been hours since he'd last eaten, and practice hadn't made his hunger any better. He didn't look back, worried his face was still glowing, but he could definitely feel Hinata get on. God, it was so cold Hinata felt like a perfect little furnace on his back and, only a few minutes away from Ukai's shop, the small boy leaned froward and wrapped his short, thin arms around Kageyama's chest, clasping his hands together over a pounding heart.  
He became ridiculously self-conscious of the sweat under his arms that wasn't really there until he'd started worrying about it. Cursing himself in his head, he decided he didn't care.If Hinata got grossed out, he thought, it would be for the best. He didn't, though. His radiating body clung to Kageyama's working frame, and he never made a move to let go, to create any space between them. He got the nagging buzz in his chest that he'd done something right, just, right, and it made his feel a little uneasy. Why did these things matter? They were small things over a small friend. The image of what Hinata looked like now popped into his head then.  
To cling to Kageyama's back like he was now, Hinata would have had to be bending over. That meant his little butt was probably sticking out behind them. Even in the dimming light, feeble at best, the two must have been quite a sight. He hadn't even realized when he'd slowed down, but the tall boy was glad he did. He liked this. It was just nice. Even though he knew Hinata couldn't possibly tell, Kageyama was blushing a bit, totally and insecurely embarrassed. It wasn't his fault. He just couldn't stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a death-by-fluff ending???  
> P.S. Please comment for my self-esteem TwT. It just sits in the corner watching better artists and reading better writters all day, and that can't be healthy.


End file.
